kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Conversations
Weapon Conversations are optional conversations that may be randomly encountered throughout the course of Kid Icarus: Uprising. The conversation that plays is dependent on the type of weapon Pit has equipped when entering a chapter, and which goddess is assisting him during that chapter. The following is a transcript for the English version of each conversation. __TOC__ Palutena Blade Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw|chapters 3] and 10.] :Palutena: I see you have a blade there. :Pit: Yeah, it's pretty versatile! :Palutena: Did you know that some people also call them Strike Blades? It's a blade you can use to "strike" from a distance, hence the name. :Pit: I dunno... Strike Blade sounds more like a weapon for close combat... :Palutena: Pit? :Pit: Hmm? :Palutena: Are you the goddess here? :Pit: Um, no. Blade Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship|Chapter 8].] :Palutena: Did you know that there are a lot of different types of blades? :Pit: So which one's right for me? Probably one with a lot of power, huh? :Palutena: But remember, that's useless if you can't hit your target. There are also blades with stronger melee attacks, bigger shots, or better homing ability. It may take time, but keep trying until you find what's right for you. :Pit: Sounds like a lot of work. :Palutena: Not work, Pit—a quest for discovery. Staff Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|chapters 2], 3, and 16.] :Palutena: Nice choice on the staff there. :Pit: It's not the easiest weapon to use, but it packs a punch! :Palutena: Staffs have the longest range, so they come in handy for sniping. You can even zoom if you double-tap and hold the stylus to the Touch Screen. :Pit: Attacking enemies from where they can't see you seems kind of cowardly. :Palutena: Every warrior knows that cowardice is the foundation upon which victory is built. :Pit: You just totally made that up, didn't you? Staff Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive|Chapter 16].] :Palutena: Did you know staffs are generally more powerful from a distance? :Pit: What do you mean by "generally"? :Palutena: Well, there are lots of different types of staffs. Some of them are actually more effective at close range. :Pit: That's...confusing. :Palutena: Even weapons that appear weak at first likely have some undiscovered strength. Kind of like you, Pit! Claws Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive|Chapter 16].] :Palutena: What do you think of those claws, Pit? :Pit: They bring out a whole other side of me! I'm part angel, part ANIMAL! :Palutena: Oh, like a squirrel? You do have a certain bright-eyed, bushy-tailed energy. Or maybe you're more like a frisky little kitten! :Pit: A little kitten that can dice up enemies! :Palutena: Wait, I've got it. You're like a penguin. Fun-loving and flightless! :Pit: Come on now! Penguins don't even have claws! Claws Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw|chapters 3] and 11.] :Palutena: Different weapons can make you move faster or slower. :Pit: That's why I like using claws! :Palutena: Yes, of any weapon type, they allow for the quickest movement. :Pit: So, which of the claws is fastest? :Palutena: Hmm, let me think. I'd probably say the "Brawler Claws." :Pit: Brawler Claws, eh? Try saying THAT ten times fast! Bow Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw|Chapter 3].] :Palutena: Bows are a really good fit for you. :Pit: Yeah, I've been using them for a long time. :Palutena: They're well suited for ranged attacks, and they split into blades for close combat. They're very well-rounded weapons. :Pit: Oh, I know. I used them in the last brawl. :Palutena: Brawl?! How horrible! Were you hurt? :Pit: No way, it was a smash! :Palutena: I just can't imagine you in a melee. :Pit: That's because I wasn't. Bow Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship|chapters 8] and 14.] :Pit: Hmmm... :Palutena: What are you pondering there? :Pit: I'm trying to think of new ways to use this bow. :Palutena: O...K... :Pit: For example, I could take the two blades and attach them to my feet... :Palutena: That would probably be awkward. :Pit: Or I could attach them to a chain and use them like nunchakus. :Palutena: And that would probably chop your hands off. Palm Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|chapters 2] and 6.] :Palutena: I see you're using a palm. :Pit: It's so convenient. I don't even have to carry anything. :Palutena: That's because it's basically a tattoo. It's different from other weapon types. The ink feeds off your life force and shoots bullets. :Pit: Are you saying that the more I shoot, the more I take off my life? :Palutena: No, no, no—nothing like that. Shoot to your heart's content. Besides, even if it did reduce your life, what can you do about it? :Pit: Uh, I could complain. Loudly. Palm Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 7: The Seafloor Palace|chapters 7] and 15.] :Palutena: How's that palm working out for you? :Pit: Oh, it's great! It feels just like my own skin. And it stays put just like, uh, my own skin. :Palutena: Do you think it might lose its seal if you take it into a hot spring? :Pit: Geez, I never even thought of that. Do you think I should take it off? :Palutena: This coming from the guy who can't even be bothered to take his clothes off. :Pit: Hey! You know the angel's code of conduct! I need to be prepared at all times! :Palutena: Is that the only reason? Reeeally? :Pit: Well, it does save on laundry... :Palutena: HA! I knew it! Club Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|Chapter 2].] :Pit: These clubs are huge! :Palutena: Clubs are large, yes. But they're not as heavy as they look, right? :Pit: Yeah, why is that? :Palutena: The magic inside them makes them lighter when held. But they're much heavier when you swing them. :Pit: It's scary to even think about getting clobbered by one of these. :Palutena: Aren't you glad you're not an Underworld baddie? :Pit: Oh, yeah! Especially since they're all really weird looking. Club Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship|Chapter 8].] :Pit: I LOVE blasting through walls with clubs. It doesn't take a genius to use them! :Palutena: But even just swinging them can be really effective. If you swing them correctly, they'll deflect shots. And they pack a punch. :Pit: If an enemy just HAPPENS to be in swinging range, I won't back down! :Palutena: Remind me to stay out of swinging range. :Pit: STAY OUT OF SWINGING RANGE! Cannon Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 10: The Wish Seed|Chapter 10].] :Palutena: How are you liking that cannon, Pit? :Pit: It's nice taking out lots of enemies with a single blast! :Palutena: Does seem convenient... Besides being extremely powerful, cannons also have a large blast radius. :Pit: Yep, they're good for groups of enemies AND bosses. :Palutena: But the rounds are slow, so you have to anticipate the movements of fast enemies. :Pit: Anticipating movements, huh? I'm not so good with that technical stuff. :Palutena: Yes, I know. :Pit: What did you say?! :Palutena: Oh, nothing. Cannon Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|Chapter 2].] :Palutena: Cannons are good for when things get frantic. :Pit: Nothing gets the blood pumping like things that go "BOOM!" :Palutena: And a lot of cannons have shots that detonate when an enemy gets close. But don't worry—even if a shot explodes near you, it won't hurt you. :Pit: That's weird. :Palutena: No, that's MAGIC! :Pit: And the blasts don't hurt their surroundings. Guess that must be MAGIC too. Orbitars Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord|chapters 2] and 7.] :Palutena: What do you think of those orbitars, Pit? :Pit: It's weird how they just float there. :Palutena: Orbitars are physical manifestations of divine protective powers. While they can be used for attacking, they were originally created to defend. :Pit: Hmm... Defend, you say? Come to think of it, I'm sort of like an orbitar protecting you. :Palutena: That's reassuring. :Pit: Now all I need is another one of me and a way to shoot lasers out of my eyes. Orbitars Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit|chapters 5] and 6.] :Pit: Why do orbitars just float in the air? :Palutena: Would you like a little handbag to keep them in? :Pit: What?! I... No, that's not what I'm saying at all! :Palutena: Orbitars generally fire two charged shots at the same time. If only one shot hits, it deals only half the damage. So, aim for the center and try to take advantage of having two shots! :Pit: That makes sense. But that still doesn't tell me why they float in the air! Arm Conversation 1 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders|Chapter 15].] :Palutena: How do you like that weapon, Pit? :Pit: Feels good! :Palutena: Arms are particularly dynamic. Their long-range capabilities are lacking, but they're top notch in close combat. :Pit: I'll try my best to get close to enemies. :Palutena: Good idea. Even though arms are big, they don't cut down on your agility. :Pit: So, there's no need to keep enemies at arm's length! :Palutena: And that should give you a leg up! :Pit and Palutena: Ha ha ha ha! Arm Conversation 2 *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 7: The Seafloor Palace|Chapter 7].] :Palutena: Have you noticed that arms have the shortest range of any weapon type? :Pit: Oh, yeah. Boy, is it a pain trying to get closer to enemies! :Palutena: You must be persistent in the face of adversity. :Pit: Have you even used a weapon like this? :Palutena: Of course! All gods must undergo basic weapons training. :Pit: Really! I never knew that! :Palutena: I'm just kidding, Pit. We have minions for that. :Pit: Wow, those guys must be real suckers! Viridi Blade Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|Chapter 19].] :Viridi: Blades are both versatile and extremely well balanced. :Pit: I was just thinking that, but with smaller words. :Viridi: But they're really straightforward, almost as if they were created on autopilot. :Pit: Straightforward isn't necessarily a bad thing. :Viridi: But it can be very boring. Very, very boring. :Pit: Wait, are we still talking about blades? :Viridi: What do you think? Staff Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|Chapter 19].] :Viridi: So, Pit... Have you gotten used to firing ranged attacks with that staff? :Pit: Yeah, it's like I was born to shoot stuff with a stick! I still don't understand how it works, though. :Viridi: All of your weapons have been imbued with the power of the gods. :Pit: So are humans able to use them? :Viridi: No. But they miss out on a lot. You know the saying about humans... :Pit and Viridi: Born crying, soon they're dying! :Pit: That's kind of mean, isn't it? :Viridi: Well, I've always liked the saying about the gods better. :Pit and Viridi: Powerful and frightening, smite everything with lightning! Claws Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|chapters 19] and 20.] :Viridi: So claws are your weapon of choice, are they? :Pit: They're light, razor sharp, and fire super fast! :Viridi: They're nothing compared to my fingernails. Now THOSE would rip you up! :Pit: Wow, really? :Viridi: My nails can displace entire rivers and level mountain ranges! :Pit: I don't doubt it! :Viridi: My nails can eviscerate the entire core of the earth! :Pit: OK, OK, I get it. Geez. You must have, like, the worst cuticles. Bow Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|Chapter 19].] :Viridi: That bow meshes well with your look, Pit. :Pit: Back in the day, I only had a bow to use. But my old bow didn't split in two parts. :Viridi: It WAS pretty sad. That old bow was like shooting straws with a rubber band. :Pit: Ugh, I still can't believe I had to use that stupid thing! :Viridi: How do you think you'd fare today if you had to use that old bow? :Pit: I'd be finished. :Viridi: I guess some things never change. Palm Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple|Chapter 20].] :Viridi: So you're all equipped with a palm, huh? :Pit: Yep. I've got it right here on my arm. :Viridi: Is it like a tattoo or more like a shirtsleeve? :Pit: Uh...well, from what I understand, it feeds off your life force to— :Viridi: Hmm, sounds bad for your skin. :Pit: What? That's really the least of my worries right now. :Viridi: Take my skin, Pit. It's supple and dewy, like a peach at dawn. :Pit: And your point is? :Viridi: I've managed to stave off the effects of aging because I take care of my skin! :Pit: So...how old are you, anyway? :Viridi: Hello, I'm IMMORTAL! Club Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|Chapter 19].] :Viridi: I always forget how big clubs are. :Pit: But they're not as heavy as they look! :Viridi: Bigger isn't always better, you know. :Pit: Small things please small minds! :Viridi: The best things come in small packages. :Pit: So do small potatoes! :Viridi: Great oaks from little acorns grow! :Pit: Talk softly and carry a big stick! :Viridi: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! :Pit: I'm...large and in charge? :Viridi: You're too big for your britches! :Pit: A bird in the hand will keep the doctor away? :Viridi: What? :Pit: The squeaky wheel gets the worm. :Viridi: Nope. Stop. Cannon Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot|Chapter 19].] :Viridi: I see you're using a cannon, Pit. :Pit: Now THIS is a weapon worthy of the gods! :Viridi: Oh, because gods LOVE grenade launchers. :Pit: WHAT launchers? I don't know what you're talking about. :Viridi: A weapon that launches explosive rounds. It won't be long before humans get their hands on these as well. :Pit: They can't be trusted with this technology! They'd go around shooting everything! :Viridi: Do you not see the irony in what you just said? :Pit: Nope. Orbitars Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple|Chapter 20].] :Viridi: So I see you've equipped orbitars. If you like those, you need to try the orbitars I made from my troops. :Pit: You meant FOR your troops, right? :Viridi: Nope! These orbitars are made FROM my troops, so they're all natural! They're very energy efficient and 100 percent compostable. Plus, if you're hungry, they're edible. :Pit: Awesome! But if you're at a point where you'd eat an orbitar, you're probably already doomed. :Viridi: Hmm. Good point. Arm Conversation *following conversation is known to play on [[Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple|Chapter 20].] :Viridi: Now that, my friend, is a weapon! :Pit: Yeah! I'll smash anything that gets in my way! :Viridi: You do seem to have more of a presence with that arm equipped. It's like how driving an SUV or a big truck makes a person feel more in control. But that's just a misconception. Driving a big car doesn't make the cars around you any smaller. And it doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention to your surroundings. :Pit: I think I know what you're getting at, Viridi. You're saying I should get a big truck! :Viridi: No, Pit. That's not what I'm saying. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Transcripts Category:Miscellaneous